mobilemaplefandomcom-20200216-history
Maplestory Mobile Wiki:Rules
What should be on this wiki This wiki is a place for informative articles about MapleStory games on mobile devices. Only canonical information should be added. If it could seem non-canonical, please cite your source using SOURCE LINK HERE. What should not be on this wiki *Inappropriate content (gore, excessive nudity) *Spam *Vandalism *Fanfiction **Fan work can be hosted on your user page or a blog. *Do not distribute APKs for any of these apps on the wiki. Discussion of APKs is allowed, but do not distribute them or tell users where they can find them. User pages, talk pages, and files You may only edit your own user page. Administrators may be allowed to edit your page if you use a template incorrectly, or break the rules of this wiki. Never edit your (or another user's) messages on any talk page. Only do this if dealing with vandalism, or archiving the talk page. Files (photos, videos, and music) may be used anywhere on this wiki. You are limited to two images in your signature, but as many as you want on your user page. Make sure images are not vulgar, and are SFW (safe for work). Vandalism and bad edits When fixing vandalism or bad edits, the best thing to do is look at the page's history by clicking the "History" link on your toolbar. You can also roll over the "Edit" button with your mouse, and click "History" on the dropdown. If only the last edit was bad, click the "Undo" link next to it. If there are several bad edits, find the last good version of the page, go to the old version by clicking the date, then edit that version of the page to revert it. To learn more, Wikipedia's article on vandalism is a good place to start. If you can't figure out how to fix it, then leave a message with an admin or rollback, telling them about the problem. After fixing vandalism, leave a (polite) message on the user's message wall. When dealing with a vandal, leave a message with an admin, so they can block the user if necessary. There's no need to respond to vandals with angry messages. Doing so just encourages them to vandalize more, because they are probably trying to provoke that kind of reaction. Dealing with rules violations Only admins can block users. The following are warnings and responses that admins may use against users who break the rules, policies, or code of conduct. They are listed from least serious to most serious: #A polite first warning explaining what the user did wrong and asking them not to do it again. #One or more additional warnings. #Blocks of a duration of 1 to 7 days for minor violations. #Blocks of 1 to 4 weeks for more persistent violations and/or serious violations. #Blocks of 1 or more months for numerous, persistent violations and/or very serious violations. #Permanent blocking is usually reserved only for the following: *Users that engage in persistent, serious vandalism, especially if the account is used only for vandalism *Users who have come back from multiple temporary blocks in the past, but still continue to break the rules. *Accounts that are confirmed to be sock puppets can be blocked permanently. Also, it is against the rules to create a new account to get around an existing ban. Such accounts should be blocked permanently, but only if it is known with certainty that the account is used by the same person who used a currently-blocked account. You may also not use a second account for your own personal gain. Generally, if a user continues to break rules, they will incur progressively more serious punishments from this list. For minor violations, users might receive many warnings without necessarily being blocked. However, for very serious offenses, administrators can skip directly from a first warning to a long block. Admins can choose the response -- including block duration -- based upon their judgment of the severity of the violation. Administrators should provide a clear explanation when performing any block. If a block is neither permanent nor for vandalism, the admin should leave a polite message on the user's talk page explaining why they were blocked and asking the user to return if they can follow the rules in the future.